Animorphs meets Warriors?
by SpiceMelon13
Summary: What would happen if the Animorphs found themselves stuck in cat morph in TunderClan territory? Read and Find out! I'm not putting any more chapters up till i get a few more reviews. Possible warrior spoilers-you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if the Animorphs suddenly found themselves in stuck in cat morph? More importantly, stuck in cat morph on THUNDERCLAN territory!? Read and find out!**

"Lionblaze!" Brambleclaw yowled from the warrior den. "Your joining the dawn patrol. Hurry up!"

Lionblaze yawned and stretched out. Without bothering to take breakfast, he bounded of to the Camp entrance, where Hollyleaf, Ashfur and Cloudtail were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Cloudtail murmurer as Lionblaze caught up with them. Lionblaze flicked his ears and pretend like he hadn't caught that.

"Lets go!" Ashfur declared and led the patrol out towards the borders. Lionblaze fell in step with Hollyleaf. The Clans had been so peaceful lately, there was no need to check the borders. He sighed.

_"I wish something exciting would happen," _he thought wishfully, following Ashfur through the too familiar territory.

Jake POV

((Okay guys, calm down. There has to be a perfectly logical explanation to this)) I tried to calm everyone down, without much success.

You see, we were just hanging out in Cassie's barn. No particular reason, I actually was suspicious, nothing very exciting had happened, everything had been peaceful. No Yeerk activity for a long time.

Then suddenly, wam! We found all of ourselves in cat morph, of all things, sitting around in the middle of a forest. Worse, the forest smelled of other cats. LOTS of other cats.

((Calm down, Calm down! How can we calm down! Nothing like this has ever happened. Too weird. And I'm a pro at weird!)) Rachel freaked. ((Ax, how long has it been?))

((Thirty-six of your minutes.)) I didn't both to tell him they were everyones minutes. I gave that up a long time ago.

((Were gonna be stuck like this! Why can't we morph out!)) Even Cassie was being to panic. I had to admit, this was too weird. Even Tobias was in cat morph.

((Um, guys?)) Marco was sniffing the air. ((I don't know if its just you guys, but I smell other cats. Coming this way!)) Everyone snapped to attention and braced for a fight. Sure enough, four cats jumped out from the bushes, hissing and spitting.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory!" The fluffy White one hissed.

((Oh my god)) Cassie's cat eyes winded. ((Did that cat just talk?))

((I think it did, Cassie,)) Rachel replied, just as freaked.

"Cloudtail! There cats are not normal. They speak in our heads!" The gray one spat. Suddenly, our group was surrounded by the strange cats.

((This is soooo weird. And I don't see it ending well,)) Tobias said in private-speech. Then the smaller golden cat sniffed us.

"Not of any Clan. Rouges. I hope there not like Sol! No weird predictions, right?" It asked us.

((Huh? What? No! I don't know ANYTHING in this weird world!)) I answered for the group. It started at us.

"Hollyleaf, I think these cats lost it." It whispered. Then the gray one spoke again.

"I'll ask you again, tell us why your on Thunderclan territory before we tear you to shreds!" The cat extended its claws.

((TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!)) Marco of course.

((Marco SHUTTUP! Your gonna get us killed!)) Tobias yelled in private speech to only us. But to my surprise, the cats looked at each other, then the big white one nodded.

"Alright then, We will take you to our leader."

((Aw crap Marco, look what you've done now!))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hey everyone, Its Marco. No last name. And honestly, I you reading this, you know why. Anyway, Jake told you what happened right? I'll recap. My version will be much better, trust me.

So we were all in Cassie's barn, like always. So when Jake finally showed, we were like, 'Dude, whats wrong now?' and he goes all 'I'm suspicious from the lack of Yeerk activity.'

Seesh. Great waste of a Saturday right? But then I was just about to complain when, bam! We were all in the middle of a forest, in cat morph. And none of us, not even Cassie, could morph out. So we start to freak, when I smell a bunch of cats. And the cats jump out and are all, 'Why are you on our territory!?'

Oh yeah, they talk.

So we were about to be killed when I say, "TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!" and all the cats go 'Okay, we will.'

Now everyone is mad at me! But you know what? I saved them. Yea, thats right. If I hadn't said anything we would all be dead now. Anyway, Theres my recap, lets continue,

((Oh, Marco, just you wait till were out of here. You are SO dead.)) Rachel hissed in my head. We were all walking with the strange very hostile cats who were 'Brining us to their leader."

((Yea yea Xean, I'm so scared)) I muttered back. Jake hissed under his breath. The smaller golden cat through a look at us. Yea, they weren't very friendly. And really scary. By now your probably thinking 'Okay, theres four of them and six of you. Why not fight them off?'

Well, simple answer, One, were house cats. These forest cats would have us down in seconds. Two, they had a whole group back home, apparently.

Just then, The gray one turned to us.

"Were here," He hissed in a very you-are-not-welcome way. The white one motioned forward and we walked into the camp.

Yea, thats what is was. Literally a camp. There was a pile of prey and dens around. In the middle there was a small ledge with a den by it.

"Thats the leaders den," The cat the golden one called Hollyleaf whispered. "Firestar is our leader, He'll be the one to talk to you."

((Thanks)) Tobias said. Finally, one friendly cat! But the golden one quickly swatted her ear.

"Don't just give away Clan secrets!" He hissed. Hollyleaf hissed back.

"Oh like they wouldn't have figured it out!" She spat. Then she trotted off towards one of the dens. The golden one gave us another cold stare, then followed her. The white one had already left. The gray one turned to us.

"Wait here." He meowed. Then he bounded off into the 'Leaders den.'

((Okay guys,)) Jake said quickly, using the time we had before their leader came over. ((Let me do the talking,)) Translation: Shuttup Marco.

((What are you gonna tell him?)) Cassie asked, she was seriously scared.

((The truth, what else?)) He replied. I laughed, well in my head.

((The truth? He'll think we're insane! They'll send us straight to the loony bin! Or, wherever cats put crazy cats!)) I hissed. Ax was looking around the camp.

((This is very interesting. I would like to stay and find out more about these cats. This is abnormal behavior of Cats, Correct?)) Tobias answered him.

((Uh, yea! And sorry Ax, but we gotta get out of here as soon as we can, No study time.)) Ax seemed generally disappointed.

((How long has it been Ax?)) Jake asked again.

((Fifty of your minutes, Prince Jake)) Rachel hissed,

((Here they come!))

Sure enough the gray one came out of the den with a large orange cat following him. He must be the leader, then.

When they reached us the Orange cats looked very surprised. He sniffed once, then studied each of us. Turning to the gray cat, he asked.

"Ashfur, where did you find them?" Ah. So Ashfur was his name. Ashfur answerd without taking his eyes off of us.

"Near the WindClan border, Firestar. They were just standing around there like a bunch of mouse-brains." He tried to keep from laughing at the end. I may not be one of these clan cats, but mouse-brain sounded like an insult. "Also, Firestar," He continued. "They speak in your head." Firestar flicked his ears to acknowledge he heard him

"Go now, Ashfur." Asfur seemed a bit taken aback, but then his eyes narrowed and he stalked away. Okay, so now we were alone with the very scary looking leader.

"Who are you and why are you on my territory? You all smell like Kittypets. Is this some kind of trick?" He asked, keeping us under a pricing green glaze.

((Uh, I'm not sure what a Kittypet is,)) Jake spoke before anyone (aka me) could. ((But we are no threat to your Clan. Were sort of lost, and we need to get out of here very fast.)) Under an hour, is what he meant. By now a small crowd of cats had gathered. Dang, they had a lot of cats here! Firestar nodded and looked at his Clan.

"We'll finish our conversation in my den." He then flicked his tail for us to follow and walked towards the den.

((Jake, how are we gonna get out of here?)) Rachel hissed panicked.

((If he doesn't let us go, trust me, I have a plan.))


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god guys O_O

I left this account _ months _ago, and I figured no one would really miss this story xD But seeing as how many of you reviewed asking me too finish, I will!

I just need to take a little poll. Do you guys want me to A) continue were I left off or B) start new, since like four more warrior books have come out and I can't really remember where I was going with this story, haha.


End file.
